Terrakon
Terrakons are neutral, rideable mobs similar to wolves, but have significantly higher health and strength. __TOC__ Tamed: Baby: |damage= |drops=Triax Ingot |exp=1 - 6 |spawn=N/A |first=1.0.0 }} Spawning N/A Drops Drops triax ingots and 1-6 exp when killed. When tamed and saddled, it will drop the saddle only Usage Riding Tamed Terrakons can be equipped with saddles. Once a Terrakon is saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, jump, and the mouse. The player dismounts using the dismount control. Similar to horses, Terrakons can step over blocks while being ridden, utilizes charged jumping, and the player can use items while riding. Behavior and Appearance Terrakons can exhibit three different states depending on how the user interacts with them: Wild: The normal appearance of Terrakons; which is gray fur with a dark mane on its neck, a long tail, and eyes that consist of two white pixels and two green pupils. They are neutral towards the player and spawn in packs of 2 - 5. Depending their gender, they can have light lines on their side, which are female; and dark patches, which are male. They will attack cows and rabbits without provocation. Untamed Terrakons will despawn like hostile mobs (randomly if more than 32 blocks from all players, instantly if more than 128 blocks from all players), but only after they have been loaded for at least 2 minutes. Hostile: Distinguished by their constant growling and appearance. Their eyes and mane become red and their fangs sharpen. Tamed: Distinguished from wild or hostile wolves from their eyes since they change to look less aggressive. They have a orange collar around their neck, which can be dyed using any color of dye on the Terrakon. Pressing use on the Terrakon makes it sit and remain in place while the player is free to move around. Tamed Terrakons will attack players or mobs that injure their owner or attacked by their owner, unless the target has the same owner or is on the same team. They will not attack ccreepers, ghasts, or tamed horses regardless of owner. Standing tamed Terrakons will not attack sheep or rabbits. A Terrakon will become hostile towards a player or other mob that attacks it, unless the attacker is the its owner or is otherwise on the same team, and will also cause nearby wild Terrakons and standing tamed Terrakons to become hostile towards the attacker. Movement Terrakons will roam randomly and followed their owners when tamed, similar behavior to vanilla wolves Teleportation Just like vanilla wolves, they can teleport to their owners as well. Taming, Health and Feeding Terrakons can eat any kind of meat including raw and cooked fish. They can be tamed by feeding (right-clicking) them bones. It will get an orange collar around its neck and on its legs when successfully tamed. You can also change a tamed Terrakon's collar color by right clicking with a dye. Breeding Terrakons can be bred, if tamed, at full health and breeding the opposite gender (female to male and male to female), through the use of breeding bones. Keep in mind that Terrakons are born at low health and strength and will susceptible to death. Baby Terrakons cannot regenerate health nor can be ridden on. Achievements Gallery 2016-05-04 13.36.53.png|An adult and baby Terrakon 2016-05-04 13.35.53.png|A tamed Terrakon sitting MaleTerrakon.png|Example of a saddled Male Terrakon FemaleTerrakon.png|Example of a saddled Female Terrakon AngryTerrakon.png|Example of an Angry Terrakon Category:Entity